Can't I convince you to stay?
by CeraVolturi
Summary: In those few decades Carlisle Cullen stayed with the Volturi Aro grew quite fond of him. So to what kind of measures would Aro go to make Carlisle stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't I convince you to stay?**

Two-shot

_In those few decades Carlisle Cullen stayed with the Volturi Aro grew quite fond of him. So to what kind of measures would Aro go to make Carlisle stay?_

**Carlisle Pov:**

You closed your book and put it back on the shelf of the most magnificent library here in Volterra. It was a shame such amazing books were hidden in the tombs of the ever unchanging Volturi.

When Aro had made it perfectly clear that they would never even try to drink animal blood, well you had just kind of given up living here, staying here. Even if it meant leaving someone whom you now considered your closest friend. Ofcourse it hadn't always been like that. You used to loathe him, until you got to talk about the ancient greek which he actually experienced. That and the early stages of Christianity, a god you had so long believed in, and trusted in. You still hoped there was something but with your damaged soul it would never happen, you going to heaven that is, you were damned.

You stopped your musings when passing Alec. The young boy was so much older and stronger then you, yet he had grown to look up to you and your diet. You wouldn't be surprised that if anyone here would even try animal blood, it would be him.

You smiled gently at him and he gave you a quick hug before running along further with his sister Jane.

You got to your room and packed the little stuff you had in a bag. Just as you finished a knock came on your door.

'Carlisle my friend may I come in, I have the most amazing news!'

Ah, Aro was here. What was it now? Another promising painter eaten by Athenadora?

You opened the door with a small smile and let the flamboyant coven leader inside.

'Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle.. you will never guess what happened!'

'Well. Di..'

'Oh never mind you will never guess it! Caius just found the most charming human female, perhaps she's something for you? I hate seeing your thoughts become to lonely sometimes'

'No thank you Aro, Caius may have her'

'Oh come on my friend, she smells pretty good, are you sure you don't want her for a different purpose then?'

'No thank you Aro'

'Ah well, but I'll never stop asking'

'I never expected you would'

'Well then..'

He looked around and saw the bag.

'Going somewhere? A further spot to hunt?'

He asked getting curious.

He stepped closer and soon had your hand, reading your thoughts.

'Carlisle.. please don't go. I'll get you a bigger room! A better view, anything'

'You know that's not what I desire'

'Carlisle..'

He said looking serious now.

'..Please, I'll do anything! I don't want to lose my friend'

He sounded so sincere.

'Try drinking animal blood?'

You asked in a small voice.

You heard a sigh. And you knew the answer.

'Carlisle you know I can..'

'Never mind then'

You had never snapped at him. It shocked yourself perhaps the most. You looked up and saw he was a little confused himself by your little outburst. You wondered what he was thinking?

**Aro Pov:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't I convince you to stay?**

Two-shot

**Aro Pov:**

'Never mind then'

He snapped.

You froze. He never acted like this. He was always so composed.

What was he thinking. You had to know.

As he looked up you realized you had shock plastered on your face. You quickly shook it off and attempted to take his hand again but since he turned you accidently.. grabbed … something… else.

He gasped but didn't back away.

You looked at him and his eyes darkened. Was this what was hidden away from your sight, those black spots whenever you read his mind..? did he.. no.. or yes?

You stpped closer removing your hand (feeling it become strained underneath your palm) and stepped in closer till your noses were almost touching. You touched his face gently letting the flow of thoughts overcome you.

His hidden thoughts were filled with you and him in.. naughty positions.

'Carlisle.. '

The fantasies continued.

He was on top of you, claiming you over and over. Your eyes were golden yes but that could be overseen, in your fantasies his were red. You were not so different after all.

Was this what you could give him, in return for his stay?

'Carlisle.. if I were to make that come true.. would you stay?'

'I don't know'

He breathed. You swallowed and made the decision.

In a flash you had him pinned against the wall and was kissing him.

Sure you had done this before with a few stray human males but this was different. This was Carlisle. He was like an angel the way his golden hair and eyes always shone to brilliancy when in a heated argument about almost anything.

You pinned his wrists against the wall, perhaps a little too hard since the granite underneath it started to crumble. You had opened his mouth and and tasted him. Just as you had expected, sweet yet the vague reminder of his diet was there.

His hands clung on to your back and you heard the fabric rip.

Then you felt him move, he pushed you away and down to the floor you went, more clothes were discarded and he overpowered you. You were so used seeing him so.. human like that this new reveal of strength surprised you but also fuelled your desire for him that was now pressing up against his thigh.

He was kissing and biting your neck and you let out a strangled moan when his hand cupped your unclothed manhood.

Your hips bucked and you realized that you actually really liked this. Sulpicia was always too docile and weak. Carlisle was dominating you. And you liked it.

You tested your limits and you could actually kiss him again without him protesting too much.

When he had enough of that however he licked further down your chest and dipping his tongue in your bellybutton before licking over your tip and engulfing you completely. For someone so virginal he certainly knew how to do things.

You gripped at his hair to keep him there but when he somehow noticed you were close he released you and you growled at him but you received a louder growl back from him as well as a snarl when you didn't quite cooperate in him turning you around. When you did however he purred at you. At that moment you knew he had let his vampire go. You wanted to as well but it was too fascinating to see him lose control for once in his life.

By this time he had pushed two fingers inside you and you gripped at the hardwood floor that broke to pieces under your hands. When he started to lick around your entrance and thrusting his tongue in was when you really lost it though. You bucked your hips and started to beg him to continue.

When he did he was merciless. He thrusted in in one go and growled 'Mine!' in your ear.

You growled back but this time because of the pleasure it gave you. The pleasure of having Carlisle taking you like this and feeling him so large inside you was nearly enough to make you come.

But he wouldn't let you you could feel it.

As he started to rock back and forward and twist his hips you felt every dead cell in your body tightening to keep on for just a little longer.

After what seemed hours of merciless torture did he finally up his speed even more and did he howled and released. You let go right after roaring out and slumping down on the floor.

Carlisle fell on top of you but soon released you and you heard the rustle of clothes.

You leaned against the bed (still sitting down) and watched him get dressed and taking his bag.

You still overwhelmed by it all looked at him.

'I guess I really cant make you stay'

'You never could Aro… my place is out there, no longer in here'

'I do hope this hasn't ruined our friendship my dear friend'

'Never Aro'

He said looking at you with the door opened, just as he was about to leave did he say one last thing.

'After all.. how could I after this?'

He left with a smirk plastered on his face.

Yes.. even after you thought to know him so well did he still surprise you, your dearest Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
